koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuu ~Kouun Ryuusui wo Koete~
Ryuu ~Kouun Ryuusui wo Koete~ (流 ～行雲流水を越えて～), roughly translated as "Flow ~Surpassing the Tide~", is a Samurai Warriors character image song performed by Satoshi Hino who voices Yoshitsugu Ōtani in this series. It first appeared on the variety CD, Ouka Ranman. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Koshiro Honda :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :雲が風に吹かれるまゝに　進む如く :俺も時勢（とき）の動き見据えて此処まで来た :時代と言う名の河　せき止められない :人は笹舟が如（ごと）　其れは是非もない :されども :一生にただ一度（ひとたび）くらいは :風に逆らい行（ゆ）くも悪くない :遠き日見つめた　あの方のように :ひたすら :友よ　お前と夢の続きを :見たく願うが一つの答え :己（おのれ）の心が　誘（いざな）うのならば :違いて行こう　潔く :全て何もかも移ろうが　世の理（ことわり） :永久（とわ）に　留（とど）まり続くものは此の世に無い :人も　天下もやがて　変わりゆく定め :月が欠けてゆく如（ごと）　また満ちるよおうに :流れて :一生にただ一度（ひとたび）だけは :河に逆らう舟に乗るもよい :時代が味方につかないとしても :迷わず :友よ　お前の覚悟が戦 :援けたいとぞ今こそ思う :己の役目と信じるがゆえ :止まりはしない　揺るぎなく :友を支え :共に向かえ :無理な戦（いくさ） :それもいいさ :命預け :進みて行け :決めた以上 :気遣い無用 :ひとすじ :一生にただ一度（ひとたび）くらいは :風に逆らい行（ゆ）くも悪くない :遠き日見つめた　あの方のように :ひたすら :友よ　お前と夢の続きを :見たく願うが一つの答え :己（おのれ）の心が　誘（いざな）うのならば :違いて行こう　潔く |-|Romaji= :kumo ga kaze ni fukareru mama ni susumu gotoku :ore mo toki no ugoki misuete koko made kita :jidai to iu na no kawa seki tomerarenai :hito wa sasabune ga goto sore wa zehi mo nai :saredomo :isshou ni tada hitotabi kurai wa :kaze ni sakarai yuku mo warukunai :tooki hi mitsumeta ano kata no youni :hitasura :tomo yo omae to yume no tsuzuki wo :mitaku negau ga hitotsu no kotae :onore no kokoro ga izanau no naraba :chigaite yukou isagiyoku :subete nanimokamo utsurou ga yo no kotowari :towa ni todomari tsuzukimono wa kono yo ni nai :hito mo tenka mo yagate kawariyuku sadame :tsuki ga kaketeyuku goto mada michiruyouni :nagarete :isshou ni tada hitotabi dake wa :kawa ni sakarau fune ni noru mo yoi :jidai ga mikata ni tsukanai to shitemo :mayowazu :tomo yo omae no kakugo ga ikusa :tasuketaitozo imakoso omou :onore no yakume to shinjiru ga yue :tomari wa shinai yuruginaku :tomo wo sasae :tomo ni mukae :murina ikusa :sore mo iisa :inochi azuke :susumite yuke :kimeta ijou :kizukai muyou :hitosuji :isshou ni tada hitotabi kurai wa :kaze ni sakarai yuku mo warukunai :tooki hi mitsumeta ano kata no youni :hitasura :tomo yo omae to yume no tsuzuki wo :mitaku negau ga hitotsu no kotae :onore no kokoro ga izanau no naraba :chigaite yukou isagiyoku |-|English Translation= :Everything proceeds forward like the clouds blowing in the sky :I, too, have made it here by predicting the trends :The current of time cannot be stopped :People drift within it like bamboo boats, and I have no place to object :Even so :it's not bad to go against the wind :at least once in life :towards distant days, like that man once did :So it is with earnest, :my friend, that I have found my sole answer :from the future you and I wished to see :If your heart is drawn to it, :then let us part ways like gentleman :Everything is reflected within this world's universal truth :Nothing can be constant nor continue forever :People and even the land are fated to change :like the moon changing its shape every night :Ebb away :It's fine to ride a boat challenging the tide :at least once in life :Even if the era is against us, :have no fear :My friend, your determination leads to war :and I now seek to aid you :As long as you always believe in your faith and duty, :I will never waver and cannot be stopped :I support my friend :and strive to go with him :It's a hopeless war, :but that's fine with me :I offer my life to you :and advance onwards :Pay no heed :to anything besides your verdict :Sincerely, :no one can fault the chance to defy the wind :at least once in their lifetime :I see better days waiting ahead like he once did :And so, with earnest, :my friend, I will follow my answer :from the future you and I wished to see :If your heart calls for it, :let us gracefully part on our separate ways External Links *Yuriko Mori blog post and commentary Category: Songs